Come Back for You
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Hook wants to make sure Emma is really done with running away. A post finale one-shot.


**A/N: Well, here you go. My first Captain Swan fic, I feel like I needed a little something after that ending in Granny's. Remember to let me know what you think, reviews make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

After Regina's tense words with Emma, she moved to her booth, snatched up her purse and left the Granny's in a huff, the door slamming behind her. Needless to say the whole party became less happy and seemed to have a small rain cloud hanging over it. It didn't take long for people to start making their excuses and leaving for the night.

After the dwarves had made their leave, Henry finally came to find Emma where she sat at the bar with Hook. "Mom, do you mind if I stay with Regina tonight? I don't want her to be alone?" he asked, the hint of guilt on his face. She knew it was sometimes hard for him to request to stay with one mother over the other, loving them both equal amounts. However, Emma knew Henry was correct and Regina should not be alone. She placed her hand in his hair, ruffling it a little. "Sure kid, want me to walk you over?" she asked as she watched her parents move towards them as well, her baby brother quietly sleeping in her mother's arms. "We'll take him, we were going to head out anyways," her father explained, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Emma wants to argue, she wants to say that it's fine and that she is more than capable of walking him to Regina's but she also knows what he's doing. Even her parents realize that Emma coming anywhere near Regina at the moment wouldn't be a good idea and Emma realizes she is just too tired to argue. Instead she nods and bends to kiss Henry on the forehead. "Be good," she tells him before watching him nod and run out the door to his grandfather's truck.

"Things will look better in the morning," Mary Margret assured Emma as she reached her free arm out to hug her into her as best she could with Neal still held to her chest. She then felt her father's arm wrap around her side, the other coming to rest in her hair in true Charming family fashion.

"Good night, Princess," David whispered into her hair with a kiss to her temple and a playful smile on his lips. Emma didn't even press the issue, she had a feeling finally seeing her in that book and knowing she had finally had a taste of what her life should have been like meant the world to her parents.

"Night Dad. Night Mum," Emma said to each in turn as they pulled away, hearing the horn for the truck blasting and seeing Henry sitting in the driver's seat waving at them. Emma gave a wave to her son as her parents climbed into the truck and then pulled off.

Once the truck was out of sight Emma looked about, noticing just about everyone else must have left while she and her parents were saying their good nights. It made sense, there was no reason for anyone to really stay out any longer after the guests of honour had left. She had a feeling there were many people who wanted to stay after the awkward words with Regina anyways. She was sure some people were already at home fearing that Regina had already reverted to her evil ways.

She sighed and turned to see that at least some people had stuck around. "Did I make a mistake?" questions Emma as she comes to sit on a barstool next to Hook. She drops her head to the counter and heaves a deep breath. She suddenly felt so drained, as if she hadn't slept in a week, which, after all her time in the Enchanted Forest, wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Emma almost jumped at the feel of cold metal on her cheek as Hook used his name sake to move some of her blonde locks come her face, causing her to turn her head so she was looking at him and not Granny's counter. "If you had in fact known who that woman was, would you have done anything different?" Hook inquired. Emma huffed dramatically closing her eyes a moment before shaking her head; she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Then it was not a mistake," he informed her, using his hook to lift her chin, bringing her into a seated position. Her eyes fluttered shut as she watched him lean down, expecting to feel his soft lips upon hers, only to be slightly disappointed when they instead came into contact with her forehead. "You look exhausted, love. Why not follow suit and head to bed?" he asked her, looking her up and down once as if that was making his point. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hook was right, she felt beyond tired and there was really no reason for her to ignore her bed any longer.

Nodding her head as she stood up Emma raised her hand, placing it gently on Hook's neck. "Good night, Killian." She told him before dropping her hand and moving towards the staircase which would lead her to her room.

As soon as her door was closed behind her Emma was pulling her boots from her feet while attempting to remove her arms from her leather jacket at the same time. After a moment of tangled arms and hopping about she managed to get both boots off her feet and an arm from her jacket. The second arm followed as she straightened up, tossing the jacket onto a nearby chair.

Emma hesitated a moment, looking from the dresser to her bed and back. She really wished she could just fall into bed fully clothed but she knew she would never be able to sleep comfortably. The whole five steps to her dresser felt like an eternity, causing Emma to snatch up the first pajamas she found and quickly changed. She was just about ti finally hop into bed when there came a knock on the door. Emma almost didn't answer the door, she would have ignored it if two sharp knocks did not follow seconds later.

"Hook?" Emma questioned as she opened the door seeing the leather clad pirate standing there.

"Good, you're still awake," he said pushing past Emma and into her room, not waiting for an invitation that was sure to come eventually anyways.

"I was just about to get into bed, just like _you _suggested. What are you doing?" she questioned as Captain Killian "Hook" Jones sat on her bed like he owned the place and began to take off his boots.

His response didn't come right away. Instead he finished removing his boots and then shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the post at the foot of the bed. "I am here," Hook began as he turned to lay on the bed, his hand behind his head while his hook patted the spot next to him. "To make sure you are done running," he explained.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma explained, but made no motion to remove Hook from his current position on her bed. She did however hesitate when she finally managed to make her way to the other side, eyeing the covers.

"Don't get too excited, Love. The only thing happening in this bed tonight is sleep," Hook reassured her, his playful smile planted on his face as he pulled back to sheets on her side, a silent urging for her to take her place.

Emma caught no hint of a lie in Killian's words and wasted no more time in climbing into the bed next to him. As she settled, she looked up at him, giving the covers a slight tug and nodding her head towards his legs where they lay over the covers. Hook's responding laugh was like honey as he stepped off the bed and folded himself under the covers along next to her.

As soon as he was done moving Emma rolled into his side, his arms coming around her without thought as she placed her head on his chest, peacefully closing her eyes. Both letting out contented sighs as they enjoyed the comfort of the other being next to them. "Thank you, Killian. For coming back for me, and staying with me," her words were a mere whisper but the hidden meaning underneath was as loud as canon fire.

"I will always come back for you. Always," he told her, giving his own version of the words Charming had thrown at Snow as she made her escape from King Midas' castle. Emma hummed into response turning her head to give a light kiss to the bare skin over his heart and finally found herself being taken by a deep and peaceful sleep, the likes of which she hadn't known for a very long time.


End file.
